A Root For A Home
by nim1980
Summary: The two goddesses were given a miracle, a child of their own. However, the child burdens a great and overwhelming power, and worried the goddesses. The goddesses refuse to adhere to their followers or anyones demands to abandon their child, so they left to find a home for the three of them. [Au-verse and Yuri content.]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

><p>A jet-haired girl was on the way home at the rise of the morning. The girl had a call that needed her guidance. The principal of an academy, Garderobe Academy, asked for the girl's wisdom in a research developing incubating eggs for same-sex couples or infertile couples.<p>

The process of it was interesting in such a way that it required an organic, living body to nurture and grow the new-born in the egg, allowing them to feel the sense of natural pregnancy. With the medicine and technology they have, a very tiny pod, the egg, would carry the couples DNA and enter inside the body with an injection on the navel. Then, the egg would allocate to where it was safest to expand and restructure the nerves and organs to treat the egg as if a womb inside the body.

During the growth and period of pregnancy, the signs of the expanding belly would be visible that a scan should confirm the infant's life. When it was time to give birth, the chemical responses would mutually react with the organs. Hence, the restructure of the organs and nerves would cooperate with the birth to bring the infant out of the body without pains.

The girl was very thorough during the observation of the development and found a flaw that needed work. It was a gruesome detail, but the girl theorised that both genders would suffer from internal damages due to the growth of the infant. The shells would come apart during the infant's growth and linger inside the body, which led to cuts or damages of the organs inside the body and the baby itself.

The resulting effect was clear and disheartened the principal of the academy. The girl did not have the heart to discourage the hopeful look in the principal and partner's eyes. So, the girl offered her wisdom in changing the shell into smooth arranging cells during the infant's growth, which furthered an even deeper sense of pregnancy. The shells would be genuine growing cells instead of Nano machines to help with the development of the infant, and at the same time providing an even safer birth. Instead of a birth with no pains, there will be contractions, hormones, cravings and such that come with pregnancy.

The girl reminded them that no birth was without pains or difficulties, and provided that missing response for the research. The principal was so ecstatic and thankful she wrapped the girl in a bone-breaking embrace. Needless to say, the principal's partner was euphorically amused, pleased and in great gratitude towards the girl. They asked the girl how she figured a way to develop such remarkable evolving cells.

The girl grinned and answered that she had met two women that were desperate for a child. Lucky for them, the girl had an artefact that was calling out to them. That artefact the girl passed over to the two women was a slightly similar research to the principal's research. Only, the artefact caused the two women to be pregnant at the same time. It was a long time ago, and the girl took the chance to study the artefact before passing it over.

After many thanks from the principal and her partner, the girl left the academy with a knowing smile. The research was still far from complete, but the girl knew many more would join in to bring light to the research. However, the girl was worried that conducting the incubation process would result in evolution or mutation over the passing of eras. Then again, being a goddess as it was for the girl, she has seen evolution and mutation challenged time and time again from politics, societies and so on.

The girl sighed as politics and the like was not a like or love for her, even for a goddess. Not many revered or worshipped the girl, as some claimed that the goddess was the Crystal Princess. Politics demanded that the girl was a goddess and the Crystal Princess. If that was the case, the girl cheekily did things on a whim and would do whatever she pleases without consent. That struck a chord of disagreements and immediately forbid the girl anywhere close to politics because she was childish. Of course, that was the girl's intent, and it succeeded without so much effort in a day.

Suddenly, the girl heard the soft lullabies across the woods along the path. The girl instantly broke into a wide and happy smile, as she took her steps lightly along the path. The girl knew that voice anywhere, and she had never thought that she would be blessed with such a miracle that was beyond any will's reach.

There, as the girl carefully and quietly walked along the path, an orange-haired woman stood there with a look of bliss and gentleness of a mother. The woman sung and cradled her baby, its eyes wide and attentive as a pudgy hand grabbed her finger. The girl chuckled softly as she got closer to the woman, earning her the attention of the baby with such sharp hearing. The baby turned its head to the girl and instantly squealed as it called out to her.

"Mami! Mami!" The baby said with an excited gleam in its purple-eyes and brows rising with joy, and the hand that once grabbed the woman's fingers was now reaching out for to the girl.

The girl broke into a blissful, toothy smile and lifted her hand to allow the baby to take her finger. The woman cradling the baby smiled and edged closer to the girl. Now next to each other, the girl wrapped a hand around the woman's hips, while her other hand was occupied with the baby playing with it. The baby giggled and squealed, as the girl and woman smiled serenely at the simple joy the baby had in its purple-eyes.

"I couldn't get her to sleep when I mentioned that you would be coming." The woman complained, but her tone was of mirth and affection.

The girl smirked, "Mai missed Mikoto?" She turned her golden-eyes to look at her wife and goddess.

The orange-haired woman leaned down and kissed the girl on the lips, "I do, Mikoto, and so does Kitami." She said as they parted their lips.

Mikoto turned to look at Kitami cradled in Mai's arms, "Don't give your Mama a hard time now. Mommy would eat you up, like this." She leaned in and blew ticklish raspberries around Kitami's chubby, soft cheeks.

Kitami squealed and laughed as she wailed her arms, joyously slapping on Mikoto's face as she tried to stop her mommy from tickling her. Mai giggled as she watched her wife and baby, enjoying the warm bubble surrounding them. The little bundle of joy was a miracle that neither of the goddesses could have ever imagined. A baby goddess was born inside Mai, the Goddess of Fiery Ruination, while Mikoto, the Goddess of Abyssal/Dark Enlightenment was the other parent. Both were of the female gender and incapable of providing reproductive fertility, until the laws of the Will subjected otherwise.

This resulted in a conflict and accused their new-born an abomination. They refused to listen or heed to the people's outrage and outcry, not even to the other gods and goddesses. Those who prayed and worshipped them could not believe that the two goddesses would keep a child that defied the laws of nature. Neither of the goddesses acceded to the people who pray to them, or to laws of the nature they have defined.

The two goddesses were a will of their own, and refused to consider that they were divine beings or even gods/goddesses. They were entities given with power and born of will, by the machinations of the Will. The two goddesses deeply believed that no gods or goddesses could ever reach the laws or chaos of the Will.

Of course, the two goddesses were deemed insane or mad to think that there was or were someone or something far more omnipotent then divine beings such as them. The two goddesses let them be and become masters of their own will without the people's faith, which in turn made them heretics or demonic beings by definition.

"Mikoto…" Mai called amusedly with a slight tone of sombreness that had Mikoto looking at her.

"Our home is gone." Mai said with a smile, and Mikoto smiled too.

"Then let's find a new home for the three of us where Kitami likes." Mikoto looked at Kitami, and the two goddesses took turns to kiss Kitami's temples.

Kitami cooed with joy and snuggled deep in Mai's bosom, closing her eyes and going to sleep after having her mothers' kiss. The two goddesses beamed with a smile, as their daughter had been waiting for their goodnight kisses. Looking at their Kitami, her hair was growing and defining jet-black colours similar to Mikoto's twin-braided hair. Kitami's brows, cheeks and lips were all of Mai's facial features, while her forehead, chin and jaws were of Mikoto's facial features.

"May Mikoto hold Kitami?" Mikoto whispered in a tone full of affection and love for her daughter.

Mai grinned and nodded, giving Kitami a few strokes to the crown of Kitami's head as comfort. Then Mai handed Kitami over to Mikoto's arm as Kitami flailed a hand out, annoyed that the familiar warm body was away, until Kitami was wrapped up in another familiar warmth. Now that Kitami was in Mikoto's arms, she gave a light yawn as her eyes fluttered close. Mikoto had a silly grin on her face as she watched Kitami sleep comfortably in her arms.

Mai watched as Mikoto chanted to Kitami with a blessing of wonderful dreams. It was Mikoto's power to provide questionable enlightenment and elusive realisation to people that sought her, and to reward those who understood the depths of their actions, consequences and to the will around them. Mai trusted Mikoto with her power and the dream unfolding in Kitami's dream.

While gods/goddesses did not need sleep, the two goddesses once again, defied that notion. Sleep was more than the means to one's health, because dreams have mysterious subliminal activities and connections. Such as the two goddesses meeting each other and suddenly telling each other they were their soul mates. Alternatively, the strange and hidden desires they had stumbled upon in the depths of their followers and worshipers.

"What kind of home does Kitami like?" Mai asked, as she wrapped an arm around Mikoto's waist.

Mikoto leaned her head to Mai's chest and happily replied, "Wherever Kitami's miracle will wonder."

The two goddesses smile wondrously at Kitami, knowing the power that resided in their daughter. Kitami was the Goddess of Cosmic Distortions. As of now, Kitami's power remained inactive, but nurturing in her dreams. Mai and Mikoto would watch over their daughter grow, learn, understand, contemplate, and observe the universe together with the family, soon.

Out of the many gods and goddesses, Mai, Mikoto, and Kitami, were the only ones who could reach out and travel through the spaces of the universe – including dimensions and alternate realities. It was that omnipotent accessibility and power they have that made them more than just responsible, but curious and open-minded to change, possibilities, impossibilities, and unpredictable activities or events. The three goddesses barely needed to lift a hand or use their powers to help anyone. In fact, their powers were always active because enlightenment, ruination and distortion co-exist in the background by the laws of the Will.

This time, the three goddesses have a destination in mind: Meet the sagely dragons, Scribing the change of seasons, Blessing and cursing the threads of destiny and fate, All but of thoughts and opinions. The cryptic words were from the elder kraken that owed the two goddesses his debt. The elder kraken wanted to meet Kitami as soon as she was born, because Kitami would be forever restless from the universe. Mai and Mikoto were to chant the same words the kraken had told them each time Kitami wants to sleep. The sagely dragons would help the family to understand the changes that would soon come upon them.

Going deeper into the woods along the path, where darkness and haunting outcasts resided, the sagely dragons abound there. Turning back and facing towards the direction Mikoto had been going, the family proceeded at a slow and leisurely pace, unwilling to rouse Kitami's sleep. They listened to the wonderful soft snores Kitami breathed out, snuggling and leaning her head over Mikoto's chest. Their travel would be fine, as long as Kitami was at ease and undisturbed by the changes of the universe.

The two mothers wished they could lighten the burden off their daughter's responsibilities. Their hopes rested on the sagely dragons' weaving and wisdom of words. After all, the very woods surrounding them were scrolls, scribed and rooted into the soils like trees. Every tree here whispered words that struck deep into many hearts, souls, minds and wills. A trial made by the sagely dragons as if to test anyone's conviction, dedication, ideals, consciousness and so on to proceed and revaluate about themselves.

"Mikoto, look at that wanderer." Mai softly whispered, as she placed a hand on Mikoto's shoulder to stop them.

The two goddesses turned their heads to look at where Mai was looking at. A creature of flesh and skin, bulging with veins across the entire body had two pairs of arms on its torso, and a pair of legs that seemed transparent and fragile. It sat on the soil with its face covered by its hands, while the other two hands clasped behind its head. This creature called epohkhatary, was weeping sorrowfully in a foetal position on the ground. Mikoto could sense the epohkhatary's deep grief and regret waving off like waves of tears as sharp as diamonds.

Mikoto looked to Mai with a permissive look, and Mai smiled with a sure nod. Mikoto carefully and affectionately handed Kitami over to Mai's arms, never leaving her gaze from her lovely daughter. With Kitami cradled in Mai's arms, Mikoto leaned up and kissed Mai's cheeks before speaking to the epohkhatary. Words need not be said of their love for each other, as Mai hid herself and Kitami away from the epohkhatary's line of sight. Kitami turned in Mai's arm, aware of one her mother's presence going away from her.

Mai quietly and soothingly cooed Kitami as she stroke Kitami's cheek with her thumb, "Shhh… Mommy is going to do her work for a short while, my little miracle. Mommy will be back if you promise to keep quiet."

Kitami's eyes fell shut when she heard the promise of her mommy's return, putting her to sleep. Feeling the soft exhale and inhale in rhythmic comfort, Mai kissed Kitami's forehead and chanted a blessing of warm and peaceful dreams. Whereas Mikoto's blessing nurtured Kitami, Mai's blessing was to provide peace and calmness for Kitami.

Mai's power was to gather the feelings amidst the beginning, process, and the end of ruins across the world – to feel the sense of anguish, grief, despair, loss, sorrow, melancholy, and rage. When the people hear the cries and death of the ruined civilizations, praying for their peace and release, Mai rewarded them with warmth, calmness, and courage. Making them feel as if they could best the worst of their struggles with greater endurance and patience.

Mai looked over to Mikoto from within the shadows, and recognised the epohkhatary's face. The epohkhatary, Luniroh-Johra-Kab, was now kneeling and putting her palms together before Mikoto, seeking for Mikoto's guidance with a sorrowful stare of her empty eyes. The epohkhatarys were very sensitive people, but attuned to the healing, magical, spiritual, and psychological arts excellently. However, their body was so sensitive to many things, most epohkhatary would be insane or hollow out from too much information their body provided. Perhaps Kab was lost and frightened of herself and her senses, so she isolated herself in these whispering woods to quieten them with the whispers of the woods.

It seemed like a short while, but Mikoto managed to calm down and cheer up Kab. Mikoto took Kab's hands into her own and pulled Kab to stand up. Mikoto spoke again, and Kab moved all four hands together onto Mikoto's palms. Mikoto was teaching, as Mai could see Kab closing her empty eyes and sucking in a deep breath, slowly.

"Feel the very air filling inside your lungs, and as the blood course through your veins, close your hands into tight fists, slowly." Mikoto's voice was soft, firm and dark, almost as if she was lulling Kab into a trance.

"Mikoto will move her hands away, and when she does, Kab releases her breath, spread open her palms all the way to her sides, and then slowly breathe out as we open our hands, raising them high above our heads." Mikoto instructed with a lighter, fun, and free tone, like pushing the darkness into opening the curtains of lights.

From a distance, Mikoto and Kab looked like they were exercising, but Mai knew well enough that it resembled a martial arts stance. Perhaps Mikoto was helping Kab synchronise to the overtaxing senses in a huge flow. Kab opened her eyes and even though her eyes were of violet blanks, they were gleaming with freshness. Kab beamed a serene smile to Mikoto, and thanked Mikoto for the reminder.

Mikoto chuckled and placed a hand on Kab's shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze with a small pep talk. Kab grinned amusedly and nodded, feeling very confident and refreshed, walking away with a good head on her shoulders. Mai smiled brilliantly as Mikoto looked proudly at Kab walking away. Coming out from the darkness and standing beside Mikoto, Mai asked what had transpired for Luniroh-Johra-Kab to feel so down.

Mikoto answered, "Kab needed a good slap on the head. Darkness nurtures people to see the gaps within them, not hide them away." It was not a direct answer, because Mikoto never asked Kab.

Mai gave a lopsided smile and kissed Mikoto's lips. Mai did not need to know the answer to know not to meddle with another person's personal problem. Before they proceed towards their destination, Mai placed Kitami back over to Mikoto's eager arms. Kitami gave a pleased hummed and nestled into Mikoto's bosom, smiling peacefully at the returning and completed presence of her two mothers. They then walked onwards into the woods, as a family.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's afterword:- Hello and good will be upon you. I had a crazy time and everything felt so fast for me. So I wanted to slow down but go crazy with a story, which is this. It won't have too much action stuff going on because I wanted three overpowered goddesses in a slice of life fiction. Moreover, try not to think too hard on the story, because I went haywire with my ideas and concepts in this one. It was what I wanted and well… looking at it over again made me wonder if I had more crazy and bizarre shenanigans in my head. Anyway, I'll put in more whenever I get that 'ticking instinct' kicking in, and that's where I'll be working on the story.<strong>

**I hope you enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Please, enjoy what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not claim nor own anything. All rights are reserved to their respective owners and no copyright infringement intended. This fiction is for pure entertainment only and not for commercial purposes.**

* * *

><p>The woods spine chilling whispers unperturbed Kitami as she peacefully slept in Mikoto's arms. Mai and Mikoto have casted a spell that averted the whispers towards themselves instead of Kitami. They were hearing many strange whispers, as if two different voices were speaking inside their heads instead of one, causing their travel to hinder as they moved forward.<p>

Scripture's Haunts, as the woods were named as, guided those who would seek whatever they sought within the woods. Be it the sagely dragons, secrets and hidden truths, philosophy or morality, many things were found here in search of knowledge, intellect, or wisdom. They must only survive from the dripping sanity, slowly sucked away by the invading whispers that prodded on thei conscience and ego.

Divine or demonic, beings or entities, have been sighted going into the woods to find whatever it was that led them to 'Scripture's Haunts'. Not many returned and were assumed to have died in the woods, or became haunted and lost their sense of will and mind from the unwelcoming knowledge, tearing down the balance and quintessence about themselves and the 'world' they lived in. Ergo, the outcasts were once well-known or unspoken idols, who were worshipped, before they entered 'Scripture's Haunts'.

Those who managed to leave the woods, have obtained what they sought, but were crippled and shaken. The survivors were numbed and haunted from the experience they have ventured. Not many could grasp the indecipherable utters or mutters from the survivors, deeming them insane and ill in some sort of infinite vertigo. 'Scripture's Haunts' had become a forbidden and banned area to venture, but nobody stopped those who set their sights there.

Mai and Mikoto have been silent as they walked through the woods. Their sights were focused ahead on the dark gaps of the wood, concentrating on the only path they could see beneath their foot. There was no source of light illuminating through the woods. However, there was a strange light illuminating beneath their feet in a circle, forcing their heads down and walking blindly along the dark. The whispers have become clearer, sharper, and louder, almost as if the only senses they have was hearing.

Seeking the sagely dragons was not an easy task for anyone, for their wisdom and knowledge were unparalleled to anyone's logic, rationalism or laws abiding to any rules. Therefore, their knowledge might not be as helpful as they could get, but still proposed a questionable possibility. The first who have met them were Mai and Mikoto. It was also where they have met each other during their times of war against each other.

Having gone through the woods once before, they must not fight the whispers roaming in their ears. Instead, they must be open to hearing the invading words and constantly fight to maintain the quintessence of themselves. For example, if one was to say 'that apple falls from the tree', the whispers would entangle those words and dissect it into trillions of possibilities that challenged the rules and laws of physics. Of course, there was little control and will to evaluate many information instilling into their minds.

Fear, was the last thing the two goddesses needed as they journeyed onwards. By now, they had to shut out their sights and concentrate on the whispers. Kitami was safe with the spell and cradled in Mikoto's arms, but she felt as if she was slowly straying away from the presence of her two mothers. Mikoto could not feel or hear the whimpers and movements Kitami conveyed, as the words have dulled their senses, except for their hearing filtered with the whispers.

It would not be long before Kitami stirred awake and wailed in tears, even if she was in Mikoto's arms and seeing her. Their presences have slowly been swarmed over by the scribbled words pouring out from the trees. Time will tell if the mercy of the woods or the sagely dragons were aware of the three goddesses.

Unfortunately, a mother's instinct was far deadlier than the priorities of one's self-control. Mai flinched when she felt her daughter's anguish brushed by the tip of her nape. Mai's anger exploded forth and her senses returned, while the whispers became a nuisance to her. The woods quaked as flames suddenly lit up and set the trees on fire. The whispers turned into gibberish howls, as the once inscribed scrolls turned into trees, caught fire and charred into ash rapidly.

Mikoto jolted and startled awake from her vertigo, briefly nauseating her as her senses returned with a shuddering force. Kitami was affected by the sudden shake of Mikoto's body and opened her eyes in shock, crying as the bubble of comfort was in disarray. Mikoto blinked as many of her senses returned, and her first concern was the cry of her daughter.

Mikoto immediately cooed and comforted Kitami as she knelt to the ground, protecting her and Kitami from the fires emitting from Mai. Mai's anger dissipated when she heard the coos and sniffles, and turned to Mikoto and Kitami kneeling on the ground. Mai drooped to her knees and hovered beside Mikoto shoulder-to-shoulder, so that Kitami could see her two mothers.

"There, there my little cosmo~… Mama and Mommy are here." Mai gently spoke, as she placed a hand on Mikoto's back.

Mikoto smiled, "Open your eyes Kitami~." She raised her hand to caress Kitami's cheek and wiped the tears with a thumb in a soothing stroke.

Mai raised her other hand and placed them on Kitami's cheek, "I'm sorry for scaring you and Mommy. Mama was worried that you were in danger." She said and confessed, both for Kitami and for Mikoto.

Mikoto leaned her head to Mai's shoulder as a silent acceptance of the apology. Kitami's cries slowly turned into hiccups, and then into sniffles as her eyes fluttered. Upon seeing the two mothers, Kitami stared at her mothers with a small frown on her face, upset that her mothers were going to leave her alone. Mai and Mikoto giggled and apologised for frightening Kitami with two warm kisses to Kitami's cheeks.

"It would seem that fate has not anticipated a mother's wrath." A voice hovered in front of the three goddesses.

"Yet, their destinies have drawn their journey them afar." Another voice spoke.

"Alas, we are free from scribbling words and the soils need no more planting." Another voice spoke with a bit cynicism.

Kitami laughed as the dragons stared at one dragon with a quirked brow. Mai and Mikoto smiled as they turned to look at the five sagely dragons. The sagely dragons' frame was thin, slick and flexible to compromise their two legs planted on the ground. Their webbed-wings attached to the back of their torso were long and thin, and there were strange scribbles floating about on the surface of the wings. Their heads were moderately scaled to their body; looking a bit big and heavy from the top, small and light as it goes down to the tip of their tails. Their tails had a strange curl on the end, looking as if it was a gavel with a star on the top.

"Do my eyes deceive me, but this little one is adorable~." The sagely yellow dragon with an effeminate voice approached closer to Kitami and lowered its head with a smile.

Kitami squealed and raised her hand to touch the lower jaw of the dragon. The slick and smooth yellow beard running down the sagely dragon's jaw, interested Kitami as she took a handful of hair to play with. The sagely dragon chuckled and was impressed by the boldness.

"Watch your snout Mortier. The girl will chafe from your horrendous fragrance and reduce her intellect." The grumpy sagely orange dragon said, as it stood beside the yellow dragon.

Mortier frowned and raised his head to glare at the sagely dragon beside him, "I'll have you know Voaahub, my wonderful alchemical fragrance brings processed wisdom! And compared to your brazen machines!" He clashed his head to the grumpy dragon.

Voaahub grunted and snorted as he clashed back, "What does no harm, does bring torture you bil-potted, snot-fart! And my machines are intelligent-giving power machines!" He argued, and the two of them began to quarrel.

A blue sagely dragon went towards the three goddesses with a sigh, "It is good to see the two of you, Mai and Mikoto." She extended her wings and wrapped the three goddesses in an embrace.

The two goddesses giggled and embraced Kiab's belly, "It is good to see you too, Kiab." Mikoto replied.

Pulling away in the embrace, Kiab smiled and looked to Kitami, "May I know your daughter's name? And carry her with my wings?" She asked, as she immediately took a liking to Kitami reaching out to her with a bright and beaming expression.

"Her name is Kitami. I think you should let her get acquainted with your wings to see if she would like it." Mai answered, as Kiab and another dragon crowded them.

Kiab let Kitami touch the tip of her wing, and grinned as Kitami looked at her wings with awe and a smile. Mikoto smiled and raised Kitami for Kiab to carry Kitami with the wings. Kitami laughed with joy as she rose up to the sky in Kiab's firm yet gentle hold between her wings. Their wings were like arms and could stretch at such great expanse. As Kiab lowered Kitami to her snout, she caught her sister looking at her with a firm stare.

Kiab sighed and rolled her star slit-eyes, "I won't do anything awful to Kitami, Iyora." She said to the sagely black dragon.

Iyora gave a lopsided amused grin, "I know you won't sister, but don't think for a second you could woo your way into Kitami's heart." She laughed as Kiab stared at her wide-eyed, appalled, shocked or baffled.

"Th-th-that's! No way to treat your sister!" Kiab stuttered and blushed, while Kitami laughed and patted on her cheeks that had a colourful hue.

Iyora smirked and patted on Kiab's head affectionately, "Go and stop your brother and brother-in-law. They would love to hear Kitami's name." Then she tickled Kitami's cheek, before Iyora went off to stop the quarrelling brothers.

Iyora then turns to Mai and Mikoto with a wide smirk, and surged forward to wrap the two goddesses in a long, big hug. Mai and Mikoto happily embraced Iyora's neck affectionately, as if they were hugging their adoptive mother.

"Has fate and destiny been kind to you, my dears?" Iyora let the two goddesses down from her embrace with a warm smile.

"We're alright…" Mai smiled and took Mikoto's hand in hers, "the journey had us in a stump at times."

"Yet, we've managed to defy the many subjugations that have tried to render us apart." Mikoto leaned her head to Mai's chest and rubbed Mai's back.

Iyora hummed thoughtfully as she nodded briefly, "I see… I had feared the fate and destiny would do its utmost to separate the both of you, due to the nature and laws of your elements." She said, causing Mai to lower her head in shame.

Iyora gave a small smile as she pressed the tip of her wing below Mai's chin, and gently rose her wing up to look at Mai's violet-eyes, "You have nothing to be guilty of Mai, it had been predicted by the five us that we would be rid of writing and planting more scrolls."

"Even if you say that, this was your home that I have destroyed. I have acted without control and rallied upon my instincts instead." Mai looked deep into the star slit-eyes.

Iyora laughed and caressed Mai's cheek, "Had you not acted by your instincts, the three of you would have wandered forever and turned hollow, because we were sealed a way." She received puzzled looks from Mai and Mikoto.

"Hmhmhm, why don't you speak with my love Mai? Mikoto and I have much to discuss in the meantime." Iyora kindly asked with a smirk, as Mai glanced at the white dragon standing apart from the group.

Iyora and Mikoto looked at each other with a silent agreement, and gently pushed Mai towards the white sagely dragon. Mai stumbled aside and almost let out a yelp of surprise. Mai scowled and glared at Iyora and Mikoto as they amusedly smiled at her, while Mikoto gave a sheepish shrug. Mai pouted and turned to face the white dragon, standing amidst the burnt land and ashen dust trees.

Mai took in a deep breath, and then exhaled as she gathered her courage to speak with the white dragon. As Mai approached beside the white dragon, gazing ahead at the distant trees catching fire and burning quickly, she saw pride in the gleam of those star slit-eyes.

"I've longed to see the lands and trees burned down." The white sagely dragon turned her head to Mai with a huge smile on her face.

"Your fire is amazing as always, Mai." The white dragon's tone was gentle and dear, but she frowned when she noticed Mai smiling hesitantly.

"What's wrong?" The white dragon spoke softly, as the tips of her wings gently took Mai's hands.

"Your home… I did not mean to start fires and ruin the works you have done for who know how many star-cycles." Mai huffed and lowered her head, feeling guilty.

The white sagely dragon laughed, "You do not need to feel sorry. Your instincts as a mother is something you have by spirit. Besides, we would have been sealed forever and drowned in cursing and blessing the fates and destines because of our predecessors." She chuckled as Mai gave her a frown and a puzzled look.

"Iyora said that too, but when we met before, we never felt anything that barred or sealed you. Who sealed you Duendiah?" Mai said with surprise on her face, her brows creased in anger that she did not know who had sealed the dragons.

"My dear, long ago, the both of you wilted the barrier when you found us. It was deemed impossible by a selfish-ego, but worry not, that ego has been vanquished. And the one who vanquished that person gave us a prediction." Duendiah explained, but she could still see the questions lingering in Mai's eyes.

Duendiah raised her wing to shush Mai's question, "I cannot answer you who that person is for all the predictions he has given to us, for our benefactor was not direct. This person however, certainly awaits for the three of you to look for… it I presume."

Mai sighed, "All I want is for Kitami to have the both of us by her side, and I feel incapable when I cannot give Kitami a home for her." She said and turned her head to the three dragons playing with Kitami.

Duendiah looked at Kitami being pampered by the three dragons' affection with a small smile, "You have a lovely daughter Mai, and although her powers weigh heavy that can lead to isolation, destiny and fate will not touch her."

"Then why…? Why does it feel difficult to bear witness of our daughter's unintended distortions?" Mai asked with ferocity and frustration.

Duendiah gave a slow exhale through her nose, placing her wing comfortingly on Mai's shoulder. Silence was Duendiah's answer, and Mai could not feel upset or angry with her friend. Seeing the three dragons Kitami was so happily playing with, Mai could not help the unease that would come upon Kitami. It was the uncertainty of Kitami being present and connected with the things around her of will, of nature, of chaos and many more.

"The more Kitami distorts the cosmos, the more she severs her presence. The both of us could feel our daughter's will disappearing over time." Mai wringed her hands together, as the welling of helplessness coursed into her.

"No, Kitami will not disappear nor will she be disconnected to her parents and friends." Duendiah said and felt the strong yet wavering gaze from Mai.

Duendiah turned to Mai and explained, "The vanquisher, or I would say our benefactor, has kept us sane when we were sealed away to endlessly conduct our writings. Our benefactor gave us the means to understand our winged scriptures residing within us, but we could only understand enough before we reach the margin that defies so many logic, equation, and atom itself. Our benefactor wanted Kitami to have our scriptures passed onto her, but only if we have the consent of the involved parties." She smiled as Mai stared at her wide-eyed.

"What will happen to you? And what will happen to Kitami?" Mai asked with conflict and hopefulness whirling in the gleams of her eyes.

Duendiah snorted and stretched her wings, "All we did in our concealment were muses of fates and destines out of boredom and wasting time." She smiled as Mai giggled.

"We will be fine. As for Kitami..." Duendiah shrugged, "You have but the benefactor's word that she will understand the scriptures, and that you endure a little longer as you follow where her miracle wonders." She gave a small smile as Mai sighed and looked to Mikoto.

The two goddesses found each other's eyes at the same time, wearing an expression of distress and questions. Duendiah gently pushed Mai to meet their lovers. Iyora saw them and smiled as Duendiah gazed at her, silently communicating with their eyes.

"Why don't you two talk with each other for now? I am certain Iyora has filled in what I have said with you to Mikoto." Duendiah patted on Mai's shoulder after giving her a nod.

Iyora nuzzled Duendiah and whispered, "Come love, we leave the two dears to discuss on their matters."

Duendiah grinned and nodded, and then the two of them walked towards the three dragons and Kitami, who were distance away from Mai and Mikoto. Mai came closer to Mikoto and immediately embraced each other. The two goddesses sighed, but their shoulders were stiff from the conflicting decision they have to make.

"I love Kitami… I love our daughter, and although I'm not sure of their benefactor and the scriptures. I'm willing to accept it for the sake of our daughter." Mai leaned back in Mikoto's arms, as she fixed her troubled gaze to Mikoto's golden-eyes.

Mikoto nodded, "Mikoto agrees too. Kitami should not suffer for her actions that were unprecedented. Yet…" She raised her hands and lovingly cupped Mai's cheek.

"Will Mai be there with Mikoto and Kitami? To endure what may come with love and care together?" Mikoto added, searching for the willingness in each other's eyes.

Mai smiled and leaned in to Mikoto to press their lips together in a chaste kiss, "I do." She whispered and laid their foreheads together, laughing softly as they heard Kitami squealing with joy.

"Let's give them some time to be with Kitami and answer them later." Mai whispered, and she could feel Mikoto looking at her with understanding.

The two goddesses shared a smile as they turned to look at the five dragons giving Kitami a wonderful time. Mai and Mikoto kept their gazes on Kitami, noticing their daughter's eyes sparkling with excitement, the giggles, smiles and squeals as the dragons sung.

"Kitami should have some friends when we look for a home." Mikoto said, and Mai could not disagree with her as they squeezed each other's hands, feeling ready and willing.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's afterword:- Hello! I a rough time with this chapter, but I finally had it going. I've also edited the previous chapter to be better, but I don't really remember what I've edited at all. I went with my instincts on what I believe was glaringly wrong and corrected it. Not really a good attitude to edit or check for errors honestly, but I kept on or felt like I've read the same sentences repeatedly, thinking that it was wrong. I did the best I can to make the chapter one better and that's all I had in mind. That's all I wanted to notify.<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed what you read at your own will, within reason and respect. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
